090416-Revealing Questions
03:04 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 15:04 -- 03:08 GG: Serios is still sitting with Libby... He seems a bit somber... As the others starts leaving the room he starts to shift a bit... "My. Love... Before. I. Head. Out. To. Aid. Them.... I.... Have. A. Few. Questions...." 03:08 SO: Libby nods, and rubs her head. "Go ahead," she says, quietly. 03:09 GG: "First... What... Do. You. Know. Of. Gimmel. Rings?" 03:09 SO: Libby winces. "Who told you about those?" 03:11 GG: Serios's face pales and his breaths short for a moment... "I.... I... Will. Explain. That. In. A. Moment.... But.... I. Need. To. Know. My. Love...." 03:13 SO: "Gimmel Rings are an artifact within the game, used to circumvent some of the rules for death. Usually they're used by players desperate to complete the game, and on their last legs. Gimmel rings are..." She shakes her head. "They are often used among friends, rarely among lovers. They sound romantic, until you take a moment and consider it." 03:14 GG: "In. What. Way?" 03:16 SO: Libby sighs. "So, the concept of the Gimmel Ring is that it is multiple objects bound together as one. In this case, it is two people, bound together as one. Sounds romantic, right?" 03:17 GG: "No. I. Understood. That.... I. Meant... In. What. Way. They. Cease. To. Be. Like. That.... I. Have. Hints. To. The. Issues.... But...." 03:19 SO: "All right, so, the Ring binds you together. Wonderful. Your souls are one, you can find each other across the incipisphere, more advanced users can even emulate basic telepathy. But can you be sure you will always agree with me? That my choices will always be something you support? And what about if you don't God Tier? I did eons ago. You will not die unless my death is heroic or just. And even then you must die at the same time, or I will just come back anyway. Will you still love me a thousand years from now?" 03:23 GG: "To. Some. Of. Those. Questions... I. Do. Not. Know... But. I. Will. Never. Stop. Loving. You.... As. I. Have. Said... I. Am. Yours. And. You. Are. Mine.... My. Mind. Does. Not. Change. Easily. From. This... Everything. Else... That. Is. Merely. Things. We. Will. Need. To. Work. Through. As. In. All. Relationships...." 03:23 SO: "And what if I do something you cannot forgive?" 03:28 GG: Serios pauses for a moment... "I.... Again... Do. Not. Know.... I...." Serios resumes a gloomy face... He lightly hugs Libby tighter.... 03:30 SO: "This Curse Aaisha put on you is going to make you choose, Serios. I'm sorry for that." She looks at the ground. "The effects do wear off, it depends on the strength of the person performing the ritual. Since we weren't the performers, I cannot say." 03:31 GG: "....Jack. Helped.... He.... I. Should. Have. Known. Something. Was. Wrong. When. He. Actually. Stepped. In. To. Help...." 03:32 SO: She winces again. "Of course. A god-tiered Lord of Doom who eats shenanicite like popcorn. Well, settle in, I guess. You'll be as old as I am before that's undone." 03:33 SO: Libby swallows. "We'll have to see you God-Tiered." 03:34 GG: "....I. Will. Not. Have. You. Die. For. That.... Not. For. My. Stupidity... My. Foolishness.... We. Will. Figure. Something. Out...." 03:35 SO: She laughs. "You think I haven't already found away around that? Serios, you wound me." 03:37 GG: "I. Am. Sorry. My. Love... As. Always. You. Are. One. Step. Ahead..." Serios slightly chuckles, but it is half-hearted... "....I. Have. One. Last. Question. Before. I. Answer. Yours.... And. I. Am. Afraid. You. Will. Know. The. Full. Extent. Of. The. Reason. For. My. Anger. A. Moment. Ago...." 03:38 SO: Her head tilts to the side, an expression of curiosity. 03:39 GG: "If. One. Person. Of. The. Gimmel. Ring. Was. In. A. Horror. Terror. Deal... What. Happens. To. The. Other. When. They. Are. Joined?" 03:40 SO: "Off hand? They're the same person now, thus they are also bound by the deal." 03:40 SO: "Though I may be able to convince him to let you out of it. I'm sure I have something to offer." 03:40 SO: Libby pats Serios. "So don't worry, all right? I'll protect you, no matter what." 03:40 GG: "....It.... Is. Too. Late. My. Love.... The. One. Who... Explained. The. Gimmel. Ring...." 03:42 SO: If it were any possible for a twink to get paler, Libby does. "What? But... Oh no, my love." 03:44 GG: "I.... I... Am. Sorry... It. Happened. So. Suddenly.... Him. Approaching. Me... I... He. Threatened. To. Punish. You. For. The. Events. That. Happened... And. Mentioned... Drawing. You. Deeper. Into. A. Deal. With. Him... I. Was. Afraid... I. Am. A. Fool...." 03:45 SO: "You're not a fool, Serios. You were specifically targetted, it seems. Most likely by Scarlet, but then Jack jumped on the bandwagon, and..." She lays her head on his chest. "What were the terms of your deal?" 03:47 GG: "....You. Are. No. Longer. To. Be. Tortured. By. The. Horror. Terrors... That. Was. First... I. Will. Need. To. Tell. Miss. Lorcan. The. Consequence. Of. That. One.... I. Did. Not. Know. HE. Was. The. One. Who. Made. The. Deal. With. Her...." 03:48 SO: "Yes, she asked to be taken to him. I initially tried to refuse, but..." She shrugs. "He wanted to see her." 03:49 GG: "Second... Was. That. Imogen.... Our. Imogen.... That. No. Horror. Terror. Can. Make. A. Deal. With. Her...." 03:50 GG: " And. Third.... That. I. Can. Not. Be. 'Shipped'. In. Such. A. Way. That. It. Breaks. The. Bond. Between. Us...." 03:51 SO: "Well, that's somewhat helpful. At least Imogen will be safe." Libby wraps her arms around herself. "I'm sorry." 03:53 GG: "There. Is. Nothing. For. You. To. Apologise. For... I. Am. The. Fool. Here.... The. Guileless. Guardian. Indeed...." 03:58 SO: Libby puts one of her arms around Serios. "*My* Guileless Guardian. At least for a while." She sighs, and seems to deflate. "Nothing we can do about it now. I might as well make the best of it." 04:03 GG: "The. Only. Thing. I. Can. Think. Of. Is. The. Only. Path. I. Have. Always. Known... Forward... To. Whatever. It. Takes. To. Create. The. New. Universe..." 04:05 SO: "Do you mean that?" Libby frowns. "You'll do whatever it takes?" 04:12 GG: "....For. You. To. Be. Happy.... For. Everyone. Of. This. Session. To. Be. Free... Though. I. Perhaps. Do. Not. Know. The. Full. Extent. Of. Whatever. It. Takes... That. Frown. Always. Disheartens. Me...." 04:38 SO: "What if someone from this session stands in your way? What if it comes down to choosing between winning the Game and saving your friends?" 04:48 GG: "....I.... Suppose. I. Will. Find. Out. When. That. Time. Comes.... But... I. Know. There. Are. At. Least. Some. I. Can. Rely. On. When. That. Time. Comes.... None. Of. Us. Are. Getting. Through. Any. Of. This. On. Our. Own. Merits. Alone...." 04:49 GG: "I. Do. Know. Though. I. Will. Not. Repeat. The. Mistake. Of. Letting. One. Such. As. Mr. Aesona. Continue. On...." 04:51 SO: She nods. "I understand." She looks away. "I know you will do what you think best." 04:52 GG: "....As. Best. As. I. Understand. What. That. Is.... I. Have. Much. To. Learn...." 04:53 SO: She smiles softly. "It looks like we'll have a quiet few years for me to teach you." 04:54 GG: Serios kisses her forehead.... "Yes... That. We. Certainly. Do. Have.... I. Welcome. Any. Guidance. You. Can. Give. Me. My. Love...." 04:57 SO: "We'll see how you feel soon enough." She kisses his chin. Category:Serios Category:Libby